Abstract: The primary function of Omics Core is to provide members of the ULARC with the expertise, resources and facilities needed for metabolomic, proteomic and bioinformatic analyses of biological samples collected to study liver injury, nutrition, gut:liver interactions, and liver:environment/toxicant/drug interactions. OMICS Core personnel will assist with the design of sample collection protocols, will drive the development and the execution of novel and robust chromatographic methods for sample separation and mass spectrometric methods for the analysis of proteins, peptides, and metabolites with a goal of providing a greater understanding of the evolution of molecular mechanisms that correlate with or participate in liver dysfunction. The core will ensure uniformity and standardization in sample preparation, method development, instrument performance, data collection, data reporting and data sharing. The Core endeavors to contribute to the overall success and utility of the ULARC and to enhance the infrastructure and the technical and academic capabilities of the institution as a whole. In addition to its function as a service core, we will also promote the education and training of the ULARC members with regards to state-of?the-art Omics and Bioinformatics methods; with particular attention to the ULARC junior investigators.